TM Fashion!
by malachite157
Summary: The Beast Warriors strut their stuff in an off-camera Beast Wars fashion show!


_**TM Fashion!**_

**By: **Sapphire (aka Malachite157)

**Writer's Note: **I don't own Beast Wars, Hasbro does. Duh, like we needed that disclaimer. Secondly, there are a couple of songs mentioned in this fic. The disclaimer for them is at the bottom of the fic, as I don't want to ruin the surprise. I'm generally not a comedy writer, but hey, here's my attempt!

* * *

Airazor and Tigatron seated themselves in the front row. They were early, but already they could see Waspinator and Inferno filing along the rows of chairs to find a good seat. They weren't sure who to be expecting to be on the catwalk in front of them, and who were going to be part of the audience. The director had told them after they'd finished filming 'Other Voices Part 2' that there were going to be some physical changes made to some of the characters in the next episode, 'Aftermath'. So far, they'd only filmed the beginning of the episode, but then a select few actors were taken for a makeover. Tigatron and Airazor obviously weren't going to look new in the upcoming episodes, but they were eager to see who was! 

It was Hasbro's idea to have a fashion show before they filmed the rest of Aftermath, to introduce the "new-lookin' bots" to their fellow actors, and to show off their new toy designs for the various executives of the company, who were also now seating themselves.

"This looks like it's going to be quite a show," Tigatron commented.

"Yeah. You know, I haven't seen Cheetor or Rattrap lately. I bet those two are in the show."

Tigatron shrugged.

"Maybe."

Just then, Rhinox arrived. He shot them a warm smile and moved slowly through the narrow rows of chairs until he came to a seat beside Tigatron. He sat down with a weary sigh.

"Good morning, Rhinox. How are you?" Tigatron said pleasantly.

Rhinox wiped his forehead and shifted in his chair to get comfortable.

"Fine, thanks. And you?" he asked them.

They both agreed they were doing well and were excited to see the show. The threesome had a conversation while the others filled up the seats Before long, the entire audience was in the hall and it was time to begin.

An eager voice came over a loud speaker. Ahead of them, the curtains were closed at the base of the catwalk, although they could see flickers of movement from beneath.

"Ladies and gentleman, bots and humans, welcome to Hasbro's TF Fashion Show! Make yourself comfortable, sit back and enjoy this season's new look! Presenting the Traaaaans Metaaaaallls!"

The lights dimmed in the hall, two spotlights fell on the catwalk and there was an explosion of smoke. Loud music poured over the speakers and the sense of excitement reached its pitch. A figure emerged silhouetted in the smoke, standing with his hips to one side, his hands on either side of his pelvis. Ricky Martin's 'Living La Vida' rocked the audience. Tigatron cringed at this choice in music, but he put his tastes aside and waited for the smoke to clear.

The man over the speaker piped up.

"And here's our first model of today! Everyone, give a round of applause for CHEETOR!"

Cheetor emerged from the smoke to a loud and vibrant cheer from the audience. He was certainly different from season one. He still had his yellow and blue coloring, but his face was more mature, his hands were covered by two halves of what must be his beast mode head and he had all sorts of interesting things mounted on his back. He swaggered up the 'catwalk' and stood at the end while camera flashes lit his form and highlighted the teenage pout he was wearing.

"Oh boy," Rhinox sighed good-humouredly and Airazor laughed.

"Go little cat!" Tigatron tried to be enthusiastic. He wasn't sure if he liked the change much.

Cheetor winked at him and then transformed to beast mode, to an even louder cheer from the audience. He was a silver and sea-green colour with a shiny body and two small wings with blasters.

The man over the speaker filled in Cheetor's details.

"Transmetal Cheetor comes equipped with a flight mode, built in laser capabilities in robot mode when he cups his hands together plus his funky blue tail becomes one mean spear! With shiny good looks and more power, this cat's glad to be out of the bag at last!"

"Corny, but cute," Airazor said in Tigatron's ear. He nodded. Cheetor waved a paw at the audience, transformed to robot mode again and walked off.

The music ended and a new track began. Another, smaller figure emerged in the smoke.

_"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for..."_

"I know of only one person vain enough to choose that track!" Rhinox laughed.

"Gentleman, hold onto your wives! Iiiiiiiit's RATTRAP!"

There was a burst of applause and whistles as Rattrap ambled down the catwalk, wearing the smuggest grin ever. Rhinox noted he had similar facial features, but he was now blue and silver with a lot of red on his back and sides. It looked like the bulk of his beast mode rested behind him. His front was complete with a six-pack and he walked with clenched fists in the most macho way a five foot rat could. He stopped at the front and folded his arms with attitude.

"Transmetal Rattrap comes with a new, more powerful gun, a multi-functional tail spear, bomb compartments in his lower arms and best of all, a vehicle mode! Tougher, shinier, sexier...."

"This is too much!" Airazor exclaimed. Tigatron had to admit the speaker exaggerated a hang of a lot, but so far this was proving quite entertaining.

"Everyone give it up for DA RAT!" he yelled and on cue, Rattrap transformed into beast mode. His wheels slid out, he fired up his engines, did a doughnut and drove back down the catwalk and into the smoke.

"What do you think?" Tigatron called to Rhinox over the loud music.

"I don't see an improvement!" another voice instead of Rhinox's yelled behind them. They all swivelled around to see Dinobot sitting, legs crossed, an unimpressed look upon his face.

Airazor giggled.

"I bet you're glad they didn't do any of this to you!"

Dinobot snorted.

"I wouldn't let them get close."

They were interrupted by the end of Rattrap's track and the start of a totally different one. All the lights went out, the audience silenced in anticipation and only red footlights lit the catwalk.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...prepare yourselves to meet the newly transmetalised Predacons!!!"

_"DANGER! DANGER! HIGH VOLTAGE!" _the song screamed over the speakers.

"I know and despise this song," Tigatron said flatly.

"Oh shush and just watch the show," Airazor whispered.

A big puff of smoke burst forth. The spotlights flashed on again and revealed Transmetal Tarantulas, who strode to the end of the ramp, his eight legs in the air, raised with his fists.

"Tee heeeee! Ha ha ha!"

"Oh my," Rhinox exclaimed.

Tarantulas was shiny, large, macho, dark and powerful looking. In Airazor's opinion, he was the best-looking of the Transmetals so far and even though in the show she was supposed to dislike Predacons, off-camera she and Tarantulas got on very well. She'd even had a crush on him at one stage, and with his new look, she was afraid it might be revived!

"Transmetal Tarantulas is bigger, better and more sinister than ever! With shoulder weapons capable of firing both rockets and regular fire, as well as a hand-held gun which can also work as a chain saw, Tarantulas is mean to the circuit in robot mode. He comes complete with a venomous beast mode and..."

Tarantulas took this cue to transform into beast mode, but shortly afterwards two wheels slid out and made him a motor-cycle of sorts.

"A wicked vehicle mode!"

"Oooh baby!" Blackarachnia called teasingly from their right. Everyone knew she was kidding, but it got the crowd excited anyway.

Tarantulas transformed back into robot mode and fired two rockets, which exploded above the audience and showered down confetti. Tigatron cursed quietly as the colorful little bits got stuck in his fur.

Tarantulas took a bow and disappeared down the c-walk.

After the commotion had died down a bit, the lights dimmed again and the music switched to that of 'Smooth Operator'.

The music could belong to none other than Megatron, and after a deep, long drum-roll, lots of smoke and jeers from the audience, the purple tyrant made himself visible. There was a collective scream of delight from the females and as Megatron walked smoothly down the c-walk, he received wolf-whistles and girlish-shrieks. And those came from the supposed Hasbro executives!!

He stopped at the end of the catwalk and winked at the crowd, earning himself more praise. He was bigger and stronger looking, his beast mode head was mounted on his chest and his colouring was darker. His one arm was covered with what looked to be a tail and he had broad shoulders.

"My_ Queen_! You look magnificent!!!" Inferno yelled.

Megatron turned to the direction of Inferno with a slightly weary look. Inferno was the only bot identical to his character on show. He called Megatron 'my Queen' both on and off-camera.

"Transmetal Megatron is the largest of the Predacons! He has fold-out roller skates, a laser tail, shoulder-mounted canons and is capable of flight in both robot and beast mode!"

He grinned handsomely and transformed to beast mode. He was shiny and dark with glowing red eyes and huge blasters on his side. He let out a loud t-rex roar for them all and lifted off the ground. There he hovered, causing the crowds to go hysterical. He winked, turned around and flew back down the ramp.

"Wow. Looks like we've got big competition," Rhinox commented rather breathlessly.

"He looks very tough, I'll admit," Tigatron said.

"Makes things harder for me," Dinobot snorted from the back.

Airazor frowned and turned in her chair.

"Elaborate on that."

Dinobot sat up in his seat and folded his arms.

"I have a huge fight with him later in the show, apparently."

"Good luck," Rhinox chuckled.

The irritating man on the loud speaker made his presence known.

"Ladies and Gents, I know this has been an exciting event for all of you. I also know you must be wondering what the new Optimus will look like as well as the two new actors. We were thinking of keeping them a surprise, but due to popular demand, we've been forced to show them to you today. So, let's welcome Optimus Primal, Quickstrike and Silverbolt!!!!"

'Elevation' by U2 thundered over the amplifiers lining the hall walls.

There was a great explosion on each side of the ramp and striding up the c-walk, Transmetal Optimus came! He was very different from his season one mode. The man told the crowds of his gun, slide-over blasters and flying surf-board (which he demonstrated) and then went onto explain the capabilities of Silverbolt, on Optimus' right. Silverbolt smiled shyly at the audience and spread out his wings like he'd obviously been instructed. The commentator eagerly described him as a new breed of Transformer: the fuzor. Two fused beast modes, one able to fly and with feather-missiles as weapons, Silverbolt looked both chivalrous and powerful. He transformed into beast mode and joined Optimus in a quick air show over the heads of the crowds as the commentator went onto describe Quickstrike. It was obvious to Tigatron, Rhinox and Airazor that Quickstrike had confidence. He paced up and down the front of the c-walk with a swagger, fired a blast of green cyber-venom into the sky as the commentator got to the part about his weapons and he transformed with a 'howdy folks!' into beast mode. Silverbolt and Optimus landed on either side of him in beast mode. They all transformed to robot mode simultaneously, bowed and left the ramp to an ecstatic round of applause from the audience.

"And that, ladies and gentleman, is this season's TM Fashion!"

Tigatron and Airazor exchanged glances.

"Improvement?" Airazor asked with a shrug.

Tigatron returned the shrug.

"I think it'll grow on me."

Meanwhile, Rhinox was talking to Waspinator. He'd ask the buzzing bot if he'd wanted to go transmetal.

"Wazzpinator izz happy az he izzz," he declared.

Rhinox smiled knowingly.

"Yeah. Although it looks like a great deal of fun, it's not for everyone."

He watched the transmetals come out all together and shake the hands of Hasbro's CEOs and executives. Rattrap waved to him and grinned. Rhinox nodded in his direction and held a thumbs up.

Without looking away from his friend, he said to Waspy, "This is going to be one interesting season."

Waspinator buzzed in agreement.

_The End!_

* * *

I don't own the following songs: "Danger! high Voltage" by Electric 6, "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred, "Smooth Operator" by Sade, "Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin.


End file.
